In these studies we propose to extract anti-insulin peptides from the urine of patients with diabetes mellitus and proteinuria or with lipoatrophic diabetes mellitus. These peptides shall be characterized both chemically and biologically in order to ascertain what role they may have in human diabetes mellitus or complete lipoatrophy. We also propose to set-up and validate a radioimmunoassay for the homogeneous peptide materials in order to determine if there is a physiologic role for this material or a pathological role in humans with diabetes mellitus.